someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikmin 3: The Lost Logs
Author' Note: This is my first attempt at a creepypasta that I deemed good enough to be published. I was a bit reluctant to post this as I don't think it's quite good enough, but here it is. If this turns out to be terrible, do not be surprised. - RelativelySaneCultist Hello, I'm a pretty average gamer. I like the games I like and never once considered what lied beyond the surface of them... Well, that was until I met a good friend of mine. This friend of mine (whose name won't be stated for the sake of privacy), is obsessed with hacking. He doesn't do it to cheat though, he does it solely to find out the secrets behind games. Leftovers, test levels, developer notes; you name it, he found it. Because of this, I started getting interested in this as well and since I had no idea how to break into games like he could, I gave him some requests. Yoshi's Island, Super Mario Galaxy, and Pikmin were among those that I asked him to dig into. The stuff he found was really neat, but nothing particularly notable beyond unused graphics and such. He then came to me one day looking to increase his skills by tackling a game from a much more recent console. I had been playing Pikmin 3 at the time and suggested he should try his hand at that, in which he agreed. After a month or two, I received an email from him, which was unlike him as usually he'd just call me or come over to my house. In fact, I had hardly seen him during that time. Wii U games are supposedly very hard to work with though, so I just blamed it on that. Anyway, what he sent me just a text file simply named "ORIMAR_log". I assumed this was an early or unused script for the hidden logs by Captain Olimar that you could find in the game, but upon opening the file, the contents seemed more similar to that of Olimar's text-only logs from the first game. I started reading, absolutely ecstatic about what my friend had found! However... Well, I've gone and copied it all down below. It seems as if Nintendo had a very different idea of Olimar's role in Pikmin 3... Make of it what you will. Day 1 We have successfully returned to the distant planet once again, but our landing was far less than smooth. Upon touchdown, the force of the ship's impact caused the ground beneath it to collapse, effectively lodging it into a subterranean crevasse. We are currently unable to exit the ship due the tight walls of the crevasse obscuring any means of escape. The ship's damage has yet to be fully assessed, but it appears to be critical. I'll try to send an distress signal if the radio is still functional. Day 2 The ship's engine and operating system were both completely obliterated during the crash. Any attempts to repair them have resulted in nothing but unsuccessful sparks... Thankfully the emergency power generator was unscathed and is being used to provide us with some light and essential life sustaining functions. With a bit of minor tinkering, I've even managed to get the radio to work, but no answer to our distress signal has been made as of yet. At least we still have plenty of rations to tide us over until then. Day 3 The signal has been broadcasting since yesterday, but still has no replies. I've been pondering over our situation and have begun to think of what might happen if no help arrives... No, that's ridiculous! How could I consider such a stupid thought only three days after our landing? I know in the next few days someone will come to our rescue far before then. Day 4 There still hasn't been any replies, but I'm not too worried. Since we cannot leave the ship, Louie and I have been preoccupying ourselves with board games and puzzles from our entertainment reserves. I kind of wish video games were included among them, but I'm not very good at them anyways. Besides, Louie has been on a winning streak for a while now. I guess this must mean I'm not very good at board games either. Day 5 Still no replies. It's been kind of difficult to sleep with all these thoughts going through my head. Maybe I'll just play some board games with my self. I doubt any noise I make would disrupt Louie's rest; he could sleep though nearly anything. Day 6 I thought I heard something come through the radio today, but it turned out to just be a burst of incomprehensible static. I also attempted to fix up the ship a little more, but all I could really do was tidy it up a bit. The broken control panel looks so shiny that I could practically use it as a mirror! Between working and dealing with the ship's artificial intelligence, I've never had the time to clean up. Thankfully in this state I don't have to listen to its unbearable, nagging remarks. Day 7 I think Louie and I will just play board games for most of the day again. If only we had a few pikmin with us to keep us a little more company. Day 8 We ran out of board games to play, so I decide to try taking a nap today, but my mind was too cluttered with worrisome thoughts to get any rest. I need to stop letting my concerns get to me. Day 9 I've heard some voices come in and out of the radio, but they are distorted by static beyond recognition. Some one will have to answer our call eventually... Day 10 I was hit with a sudden jolt of panic today when I realized that our time is limited. Since we are having to rely on the ship's emergency life support systems, we have a span of merely 29 days before they are completely exhausted. To think in just 19 days... No! I mustn't think about it! This has happened to me before on my first visit to this planet and I managed to survive. Of course, I did have the added assistance of pikmin... Day 11 Our rations are beginning to dwindle. What appeared to be a month's worth of pikpik carrots and Hocotate noodles is now just a few days worth. It doesn't help that Louie has such a ravenous appetite... Then again, I wouldn't call myself a very light eater either. Day 12 I've tried looking out the windows, but all that can be seen is the dark walls of the cavern. I wonder if there are any pikmin near by. If we're lucky, maybe some will come and carry us out of this dimly lit abyss. Day 13 The emergency power generator has finally given out today, leaving us in near total darkness with only breathable air. There is still a sliver of light leaking in from the top window though, so there isn't a complete absence. This means the ship probably isn't stuck too far down from the surface. Now if only we'd get an answer to our calls... Day 14 Some more static voices came through the radio today, but once again none of them were comprehensible. I'm starting feel as if we may never escape this crevasse... Day 15 I wonder if my family back on Hocotate is becoming worried for me since I don't have the ability to email them back. Certainly they would've gotten suspicious by now and sent a rescue crew..... Right? Day 16 Our food rations have now been depleted entirely. Louie and I had a fight over who was deserving of the final piece of food. The fight started out as just mild bickering, but it soon grew into a full on brawl. I'm not sure what came over me, but as Louie attempted to shove me, my first reaction was to grab him by the neck and pin him down. I then immediately ate the final pikpik carrot whole without hesitation. Louie hasn't spoken a word since. I feel unbelievably guilty... Tomorrow I'll try to apologize when we're both hopefully in a better mood. Day 17 I tried to apologize for my savage behavior yesterday, but Louie didn't appear to accept it. He just glanced at me with a chilling glare. At least we still have a sufficient amount of water rations left for the both of us. Day 18 Hunger pains have stared to ensue. I have barely been able to sleep at all. I think I'm just going to lie here for a while... Hm, I wonder if this is how my boss felt when he was being pursued by dept collectors? In that case, I need to remember to apologize to him once I make it out of this ordeal... Day 19 These logs have become increasingly more difficult to write. Due to sleep deprivation, minimal light, and a total lack of food, I think I'm starting to hear things... Day 20 My head is pounding and I can barely keep my hands from trembling.... I'm going to take the day off again, not that there's much work to be done anyway... Day 21 I was so surprised to see Louie laying down across from me when I woke up from my unexpected nap that I nearly shrieked. He's been so quiet lately that I had forgotten he was even here. He looked absolutely miserable, even in the partial light. I'm beginning to wish I'd've shared that last pik pik carrot... Day 22 I've concluded that we may never receive any replies. I shouldn't lose hope though! Endurance is key! Ugh, if only I believed those words... Day 23 Time feels as if it's pace has been slowly decreasing day by day. I can hardly stand without getting awfully light headed... At the very least the generator's remaining life support system provides us with some essential nutritional boosts. However, it's still no where near the support and satisfaction of eating food.... Day 24 I feel so weak... If the pikmin were here right now, I think they'd be ashamed at the loss of their heroic leader's strength... Day 25 Louie finally snapped today. He stood up suddenly and began to beat furiously at one of windows. I got up and opened my mouth to speak to him, but before I could utter a word, he turned around slowly and gave me an unsettling look that only starved animal could give... He quickly went back pounding on the thick glass for what seemed like and hour before finally collapsing due to exhaustion. I don't dare approach him. Day 26 I awoke from a painful nap to the sight of Louie staring at the very same window he had attempted to shatter yesterday. I don't understand how he could have the strength to stand at all, considering it has been a little over a week since either of us have had anything in our stomachs. He's still standing there at the very moment I'm writing this... Ugh, I'm so hungry... Day 27 As I was trying to sleep again today, I had the feeling I was being watched. When I finally opened my eyes, there was Louie... Standing over me with a dazed, hungry look in his eyes... I saw him raise up what looked like a thick piece of scrap metal and, in an instant, I knew what he was planning to do. I sprang up just as he swung, missing me entirely. He was going to kill me. I yelled at him in hopes of making him realize that what he was doing was complete madness! ..... But it was useless. He was too far gone. I used the remaining bit of strength I had and shoved him into the edge of a table. I yanked the metal fragment from his hands and...... There was nothing more I could've done for him... I-I.... Day -- Why..... Oh God why... Why must I scum to such primal behaviors.... The blood on my hands... The taste of iron in my mouth...... I'm sorry..... Dear God I'm so, so very sorry...... I am man no longer... I... I am a monster..... A savage, disgusting monster...... And here are the voices... saying they've reached me.... Saying they have come for me at last... Don't they know? DON'T THEY KNOW OF THE BEAST THEY HAVE COME TO UNCAGE?!! ..... I can feel myself being lifted right at this very moment.... It's becoming brighter.... M-my eyes sting...... They have come to free me....... I mustn't let them. I must never be freed. .... And so... ...I must claim... ...myself. Category:Pikmin Category:Video Games Category:Gaming Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game